


breathing life

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, getting together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s love in a way he’s never felt it before, and he’s ready to accept that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing life

**Author's Note:**

> a pre-getting back together imagining

Robert kisses Aaron with his fists curled in his pockets, with his mouth tilted just enough to  _touch_. There’s a keening sound but Robert’s not sure who makes it; their feet shuffling closer in the dirt. It’s dry and chaste and awkward, and nothing like they’ve done before, and it swells so much in Robert’s chest he suddenly can’t breathe.

“I’m not gonna break, Robert,” Aaron says quietly, pulling Robert in by his lapels but his eyes cast down unsure. He bites his lip - the bastard - and huffs in that way that Robert hates. In that way that means he’s hurting. 

“I don’t think that,” Robert tells him, honestly, because if anyone’s about to fall apart he knows it will be him. “It’s not about that.”

“Then what?”

It’s about the way Aaron’s mouth used to curl up to his, and the way Robert used to bite down. It’s about the way Robert loved him aggressively, unforgiving, but checked out to go home to his wife. It’s about being this and being them, indefinitely - forever, maybe - and feeling sick and scared and so sure and so elated. It’s love in a way he’s never felt it before, and he’s ready to accept that now.

“I don’t trust myself,” Robert says, because that’s true too.

Aaron huffs again but this time he’s smiling. “You’re jokin’ me.”

“Aaron,” Robert says gently but Aaron’s pulling him down and opening his mouth and Robert’s hands have a mind of their own, coming to cup at his face. The warm scratch of his beard and breathy sounds from his throat and it all feels so familiar, like home, but it also feels different from anything. It’s been  _so long_.

“We have time, this isn’t - ”

“We don’t,” Aaron says with his forehead pressed to Robert’s cheek, shaking his head. “If I don’t get this van sorted Adam’s gonna kill me. He’ll probably kill you, he’s been looking for an excuse.”

“I can deal with Adam.”

“Oh, tough guy,” Aaron’s lent back a little, grinning, and Robert doesn’t bother fighting it any more. This time when they kiss it’s like so many times before - frenzied and desperate and disbelieving. The heat of Aaron’s mouth, the heavy weight of his tongue, the muscle pressing through all those clothes. Robert wants to relearn every part of him, wants his mouth and his hands and his skin to know it too.

“I want you,” Robert reassures him, like he did all those months ago, when Aaron wasn’t sure that anyone would want him ever again. So much had been taken from him, but he’d always have that - Robert would always make sure he understood. “I want you so much.”

“I know,” Aaron says, a heady look that pulses warm through Robert. “I’m not scared.”

“I know,” Robert parrots, and he’ll never stop being amazed by that. How willing Aaron is to do this again, to be in love. _In love with Robert._

“Then, just,” he says quietly, and his hand is under Robert’s coat now. His blunt nails dig into his back. There’s clouds of breath and heat and,  _Just_ , he says, because everything else is so complicated.

But not this. 

They kiss.


End file.
